Dulces sueños, Lily
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Quedarse dormida en la Sala Común no es la mejor idea del mundo, así que Lily no sabe cómo le ha podido pasar a ella. Tampoco sabe qué hace James Potter de madrugada en la Sala Común, pero ese es el menor de sus problemas. ¿O no? Viñeta. [Regalo para MeriAnne Black].


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Esto es un regalo para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _. Meri, que sepas que en principio te iba a escribir otra cosa completamente distinta de la que tengo escritas 500 palabras, pero como mi inspiración está bajo mínimos, he dejado ese fic para tu cumple y te he escrito un Jamesly, que siempre me inspira._

 _Es cortito, lo sé y lo siento, pero después de la currada que me pegué con_ _ **Nott (so) dead**_ _mi cerebro está medio roto y no funciona como debería xD_

 _Espero que te guste igualmente, que está escrito con amor._

 _(MrsDarfoy_ _sentenció que dejara de decir chorradas y publicara ya, así que si no te gusta la culpa es suya)._

* * *

 **DULCES SUEÑOS, LILY**

 **Capítulo único**

—¿Lily?

Oye su voz repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez y quiere fruncir el ceño –¿por qué no la deja dormir en paz?–, pero lo cierto es que esa postura no es realmente cómoda y alguien la está sacudiendo, así que Lily se resigna y abre un ojo.

Lo primero que ve es la cara de James Potter, que está demasiado cerca y la mira con los ojos brillándole y una sonrisa estirándole los labios.

Lily, por supuesto, pega un salto hacia atrás y acaba tumbada en el suelo, porque saltar encima de una silla no es una buena idea.

—¿Lily? —Se nota que James está intentando no reírse y eso la irrita—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente, muchas gracias. —Se levanta con la poca dignidad que le queda y lo fulmina con la mirada—. ¿Por qué me has despertado?

—¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado durmiendo encima de una mesa en la Sala Común?

—Pues… ¡Sí! —Lily quiere darse un bofetón nada más soltar semejante estupidez, así que lo intenta arreglar—. Quiero decir, no, no, no preferiría que me hubieras dejado durmiendo aquí, porque luego cojo dolor de cuello y eso me pone de mal humor y… —Se calla, tan roja como su pelo porque está haciendo el ridículo hasta extremos impensables.

James la mira con una ceja alzada y la diversión pintada en esos ridículos ojos tan bonitos que tiene.

 _«Lily, cálmate. Es James Potter. James Potter. Espera. ¿Está hablando? Ay, Merlín»._

Efectivamente, James Potter está hablando y, aunque no dice nada trascendental, en una conversación es importante oír lo que te dice tu interlocutor.

—¿Eh, Lily?

Para poder contestar, básicamente.

—Ummm…. Sí.

—¿Vendrás? —La mira con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados.

¿A qué ha accedido, exactamente?

Lily lo mira con algo parecido a pánico reflejado en su cara, pero él está demasiado ocupado en sonreír como un lunático y hacer una especie de bailecito de la victoria en su sitio como para darse cuenta.

—Has dicho que sí, o sea que vendrás. ¡Vendrás! ¡Siete años para esto!

Lily lo mira, preocupada.

—¿Siete años?

—Bueno, seis, que ya sabes que en primero no te hice mucho caso. —James se queda un instante en silencio antes de añadir—. ¡Pero no te preocupes, será la mejor cita en Hogsmeade del mundo entero!

Lily abre la boca para decirle que ella no quiere ir con él ni a la vuelta de la esquina, pero lo ve tan feliz y tan emocionado que no tiene el valor de decírselo.

En su lugar, lo observa sonreír y decide que tiene una sonrisa bonita.

—Esto… Potter. James —se corrige y él sonríe aún más cuando la escucha decir su nombre—. Me voy a dormir, ya… Ya nos veremos.

Recoge sus cosas con un movimiento de varita y empieza a subir las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de las chicas, pero se detiene cuando oye su voz a sus espaldas.

—Lily —murmura. Tiene la voz ronca, distinta a su tono de voz normal.

Se gira a mirarlo: James la mira sonriendo desde abajo y las luces de la chimenea bailan reflejadas en sus gafas.

—¿Sí? —responde ella, nerviosa y cansada y estúpidamente esperanzada.

Él abre la boca para decir algo, pero parece pensárselo mejor y la vuelve a cerrar. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y, al final, tras lo que parece una ardua batalla consigo mismo, suspira y murmura tres palabras casi inaudibles:

—Dulces sueños, Lily.

* * *

—¡Lily, despierta de una vez!

La aludida abre los ojos de golpe y se encuentra con la cara de Mary McDonald, que la mira atentamente.

Al frente de la clase, el profesor Binns relata algo a lo que nadie le está prestando la más mínima atención.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que te despertaras, bella durmiente. ¿Se puede saber qué estabas soñando tan feliz?

Lily se pasa una mano por el pelo y se endereza, sin poderse creer que no solo se ha dormido en clase, sino que encima ha soñado con James Potter.

La bruja se gira un poco hacia su izquierda y ve a James, que la está mirando atentamente mientras Sirius y Peter juegan a las cartas a su lado con Remus alternando entre tomar apuntes y ejercer de árbitro ante las trampas.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, él le guiña un ojo descaradamente.

Lily se gira hacia Mary rápidamente, con la cara roja y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

* * *

 _No me matéis por que haya sido un sueño, ¿vale? Miradlo por el lado positivo: al menos sueña con él, es un avance xD_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
